


The Lament of The Splendid Angharad

by ThereIsOnlyZuul



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsOnlyZuul/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angharad's call to arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lament of The Splendid Angharad

**Author's Note:**

> The thought process that led Angharad to her call for revolution

You’re feeding the power,  
Playing gratefully into the abuse.  
Drawing the darkness ever closer,  
As the light is smothered by the hate.  
Don’t be fooled by his lulling voice,  
The seductive lullaby is only a trick.  
Underneath that whisper,  
With its promises of water,  
Lies a monster unimaginable to you.  
You’ve let it free,  
Without fully understanding what it is.  
Pledging yourself to it,  
As sickly battle fodder.  
As helpless worshippers.   
Never a thought in your mind to fight back, to strike out.  
Because there’s nothing left for us.  
Now, with teeth bared,  
Fresh blood on his lips,  
He will tear us all to pieces,  
And laugh as we lay dying,  
Choking on our own blood,  
As we die of thirst.


End file.
